Demoness
by Yeng-chan
Summary: In a time where war wages and no one is safe, twin orphan demon kits find themselves all alone with only each other to depend on. Will they find a home and family? SakuNaru platonic only.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry. If I owned Naruto, Sakura would be less Sasuke obsessed. Since she isn't I don't own Naruto. **

On one of the broken down cobbled streets of a war ridden city, one fridged winter day sat a little girl. This wasn't any little girl however, this child was special. What made her extrodinary wasn't her age which was between 5 and 6, and it wasn't the fact she was covered from head to toe in a combination of dirt, slim, and blood. Nor ws it because underneath the disgusting mix she had naturally pink hair. Nope, it wasn't any of these. It was the fact that she was a demon. That's right. A fox demon to be exact. Complete with ears and tail (which coincedentally were pink too). At the moment none of this matters because our adorable little kit was waiting for someone and this caused her to be miserable. She was cold, wet, and hungry. This is where we come in to this particular story.

"Where is he!" The little girl, named Sakura, murmered to herself quietly. "I swear if he got distracted by ramen again…I'll…" The girl's threats on her twin's life fell on deaf ears seeing as though she was all alone on this wrecked street. But it made her feel better even if the only 'person' she had to talk to was her inner persona, Saku. Fact was she was her own best friend. This didn't bother her because her brother had an inner too, so that _must _mean that it was completely normal to not only talk to herself and have someone answer her but also be able to communicate with herself through her thoughts with said brother. Then her muttering stopped as her injuries began to take its toll on the young demon. Yep, all that blood was her own. Sadly.

"This isn't good." Sakura thought, her thoughts jumbled in all her panick.

'_Hold in there sweety. I'll just call the Kyuubi and have him tell Naruto that your loosing too much blood and he needs to hurry." _(Yes, Their inners seem to be able to communticate as well) Saku said concerned for her outer's well being. _'They will get here as soon as they can. Just don't fall asleep okay? 'Kura? 'Kura!'_

Sakura despite her best efforts to stay awake, found her eyes starting to shut and her mind going black as if a curtain was being pulled shut over her consciousness. She tried to tell Saku that she was fine, to stop worrying, jokingly complain about ramen being more important than her life, Anything! Unfortunately the kit found that she couldn't move her mouth. 'Oh, well…I'm sure just closing my eyes for a minute wouldn't hurt anything, right?' Sakura thought to herself sleepily. Somewhere in the back of her mind alarm bells rang trying to tell her that it was a bad idea, but she just ignored it, too tired to care.

Her last thought before the curtain closed finally closed firmly shut, was simple:

'Hurry, Naruto!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own Naruto.**

'_Naruto's thoughts'_

"Speaking"

'_Inner Saku'_

'_**Kyuubi'**_

'_Sakura's thought's '_

Naruto sighed as he stared wistfully at the Ramen Stand. _'Man, I wish I had enough money to buy some!' _The Blond haired fox-boy practically drueled at the thought of being able to eat the treat. He had been able to eat it once when a kind old man bought him and Sakura a bowl. The sheer awesomeness of the Noodly delicacy stuck with him.

_**'Focus Naruto. Remember, Sakura needs you." **_The Kyuubi said amused. That snapped the blue eyed demon out of his ramen-induced stupor. He began walking again. This time his thoughts back on his sister. She had gotten hurt on the last raid the thief lord had given them to go on.

Naruto had tried to make her stay home. She already hadn't been feeling well, but curse her for being so convincing, she had argued that she needed to pitch in if she was going to eat. That the thief lord, Orochimaru, wouldn't like it if she stayed back and still got fed. So he had, unwillingly, let his twin come with him.

The Kit sighed. This was all his fault, he should have forced her to stay at home. If you could call the worn down shack they were currently living in 'home'. Then she wouldn't have gotten stabbed with that stupid dagger that their victim threw at him. That's right it was all _her_ fault for blocking the knife to protect him.

'_I mean seriously for someone so smart, Sakura has it all wrong. It's supposed to be the other way around. 'The older' brother protecting the 'younger' sister. Well….we _are_ twins but still I'm older. So…there! Urmph!'_ The boy's inner ramblings got cut off as he ran into the door of the town's (if you could call this practically lifeless place a town) drug store. He got up opened the door and went inside. All the while wondering how the door jumped in front of him.

Tthen he began the, unfortunatlty, oh-so-formular search. (Bandages, check, Antiseptic…will Alcohol due?) After a minute or two of him debating whether to get the spray bottle of salve or the bottle kind, the Kyuubi entered his thoughts panicked, '_**Quick! Sakura's loosing too much blood! We have to hurry….Saku is trying to keep her from sleeping but…" **_The Inner trailed off feeling like he didn't need to say any more.

He was right. Naruto felt his blood run cold as he quickly ran out of the store with the store with the supplies. Ignoring the shop keepers cries of "Hey come back here", he ran on.

'_No. No, no, no, no, NO! Not Sakura! Please not her!' _ Was the only thought running through his head as he raced faster and faster to his twin.

When he heard his sisters thoughts through his mind he felt his heart stop.

'_Hurry…..Naruto!'_

"No! Sakura!"

**Please review. I accept all kinds of critism; it will only help me improve.**


End file.
